Datei:Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Official)
Beschreibung You’re invited to the party of the year! Find out what happened to Kathy Beth Terry in the official music video for Katy Perry’s “Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)” featuring Rebecca Black, Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Hanson, Kenny G, Debbie Gibson and Corey Feldman! WITNESS: The Tour tickets available now! https://www.katyperry.com/tour Get to know Kathy Beth Terry on Twitter and Facebook even more at: http://www.facebook.com/kathybethterry http://www.twitter.com/kathybethterry http://www.kathybethterry.com Get “Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)” from Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’: http://katy.to/TeenageDream Follow Katy: http://www.katyperry.com http://youtube.com/katyperry http://twitter.com/katyperry http://facebook.com/katyperry http://instagram.com/katyperry Lyrics: There’s a stranger in my bed There’s a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a mini-bar DJs passed out in the yard Barbies on the barbecue Is this a hickey or a bruise Pictures of last night Ended up online I’m screwed Oh well It’s a blacktop blur But I’m pretty sure It ruled Damn Last Friday night Yeah, we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah, we maxed our credit cards Then got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah, I think we broke a law Always say we’re gonna stop This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Trying to connect the dots Don’t know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor Ripped my favorite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Pictures of last night Ended up online I’m screwed Oh well It’s a blacktop blur But I’m pretty sure It ruled Damn Last Friday night Yeah, we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah, we maxed our credit cards Then got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah, I think we broke a law Always say we’re gonna stop This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF Last Friday night Yeah, we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah, we maxed our credit cards Then got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah, I think we broke a law Always say we’re gonna stop This Friday night Do it all again Music video by Katy Perry performing Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F). © 2011 Capitol Records, LLC Kategorie:Videos